the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Corazón de Ballena Quotes
"I’m ready to spring into action and hide at a moments notice" (Bad Chair Day) * "I'm good at adventuring, but I lack the necessary Vengabus skills." * "Ho, fat merchant!" * "Can't make an omelette without poisoning a few guards." * "Listen, motherf*****!" * "Yes, surprise idiots! Guess who it is? Me. Corazón. That's right!" * "Stop giving me Black Spots?! I've had like four in the last five years! You're only supposed to ever have one!" (Corazón regarding Curly Joe's constant black spots.) * "Let's see who the best captain is now, you... idiot." * "Just as I thought, Paniaz. The pupil has not out-learned the master." * "Looks like your attack was avoided by the very man who was trying to avoid it." (Corazón regarding Paniaz's attack.) * "Does anyone want to go and talk to that "Adventurers Wanted" man? I imagine... not much will happen if we don't..." * "Your religion is dumb, idiot!" * "He did love his job, he loved it so much he had to shout at the top of his lungs about it. The true tragedy of the Watch Commander, he loved his job more than he loved his religion, and that's why all of you have to now take him into a jail cell and go into the jail cell with him and make sure he's in the jail cell together." * "I love how we run our plans by each other before we do them." * "Guys, guys, guys! They thieves. They bad men." * "That's right I use magic, what of it? It's cool. It's normal to me. I'm not freaking out." * "If you think it tastes like urine, maybe don't drink my coffee then!" * "Egbert's going to have some amount of urine on him for the rest of this adventure, and we're just going to have to come to terms with that." * "Guys, it's dark in here... is that a thieves' sign?" * "I felt like it would have been clearly marked by the thieves' who want people to come to their thieves' market in thieves signs for thieves' to read... but apparently not." (Corazón, in regards to the obscurely placed thieves' signs.) * "Wander aimlessly through the sewers? I love it" * "You're getting the tip of this dagger if you don't stop giving our money away!" (Corazón threatening Dob.) * "This bad boy can hold so much oxygen." (Corazón flaunting the capabilities of a make-shift diving bell.) * "This is what the holiday are all about, guys. Good friends. Good food that we just horribly murdered ourselves. And a happy Cthulhu day to everyone." * "Okay, we need to fall in love with the guy who owns the tavern..." * "If someone's out there selling this to people, there could be hundreds of these chairs out there! We need to shut this operation down! And also steal all of their money!" * "Oh my God, what did I do? Why am I a chair?!" * "Oh my god... I me- I mean- I mean- CHAIR!" * "While you're shaking that person, could you also rob them for me?" * "You shut up about chairs!" (Corazón in response to a citizen disgruntled by the shouting at 3am.) * "We're going to have a talk later" (to Dob about his unwise spending of the guild's gold.) * "Well, we won't know unless we make them all attack Dob." * "I've got squirrels!" * "Sorry, just coming off of these berries man. I can't think straight. Whoooo!" * "I was just napping, why are there two Dobs?" * "I'm hugely capricious." * "I can't believe these people are standing in the way of me owning the Emerald Tear!" * "What, you painting with a shoe?" * "Learn how to paint, idiot!" * "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but would you like to possibly consider that your dad isn't real?" * "You made us pass by poor people, what the hell kind of party is this?" * "Oh... like a bee" (in response to Merilwen's "bumble is going to be buzzing" joke) * "Afford to lose your beloved leader? Weird thing to say." (In response to Merilwen and Egbert saying that he'd be fine and that they can afford to lose him) '*Technically non-canon because Corazón was upstairs when this was said and there was no way he could have heard them.''' * "Do you have a drink called grog? I hear pirates drink it" * "His face is pretty pointy, like a big funnel" (''About Egbert) Category:Quotes